


Ancient Experimentation

by Animelover660



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Lemon, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Main Pairing is Goliath/OMC, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The Other Two Pairings Are Only Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Apollo is a male with two separate halves: Gargoyle and human. Elisa finds him and takes him to see the other gargoyles where they instantly loves him as if he was their family. He's becoming an adult and is close to choosing a mate, but doesn't think anyone will want to be with him. Goliath on the other hand is more than willing to fill that role. But, with the scientists after Apollo to observe him and the way his body manipulated the mutation will he be able to be free or will Apollo be trapped in a cage again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should include the dick piercing or not, but I decided I would. And I am so sorry that I don't update all of my stories. I get an idea and can't work on anything unless I write it so I do and I have so many to work on as well. Plus, there's not enough Gargoyles fanfictions.

-Gargoyle Half-  
Name: Apollo  
Meaning Of Apollo: "To destroy" - In Greek mythology Apollo was the son of Zeus and Leto and the twin of Artemis. He was the god of prophecy, medicine, music, art, law, beauty, and wisdom.  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Bright (Neon) Purple Iris and his Scelera is Black.   
Skin Color: Light Pink  
Hair Color: Baby Blue  
Hair Style: Two small braids framing his face and the rest of his hair going down to his shoulder blades and very shaggy and unkempt.   
Piercing(s): Diamond Stud on the Right Side of His Nose, Silver Bar on His Right Eyebrow, Three Silver Ball Piercings Between the Webbing of His Pointer Finger and Thumb, Three Bars on the Back of His Neck, A Black Ring Below His Balls, A Cock Piercing That Goes In The Underside and Out The Tip, A Silver Ball Tongue Piercing, and Silver Stud Snakebites.  
Marking(s): A black line going through each eye vertically and stoping below it.

-Human Half-  
Name: Dima  
Meaning Of Dima: Powerful Warrior  
Age: 15   
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Pale Blue  
Skin Color: Pale   
Hair Color: Platinum Blonde  
Hair Style: Shaggy, shoulder length, has fringe.   
Piercing(s): Diamond Stud on the Right Side of His Nose, Silver Bar on His Right Eyebrow, Three Silver Ball Piercings Between the Webbing of His Pointer Finger and Thumb, Three Bars on the Back of His Neck, A Black Ring Below His Balls, A Cock Piercing That Goes In The Underside and Out The Tip, A Silver Ball Tongue Piercing, and Silver Stud Snakebites.  
Tattoo(s): A big tear on his rib cage where you can see his ribs, a heart beat around his right wrist, and a heart on his ring finger.   
First Outfit: A Pair of Black Skinny Jeans with tears in them, a light gray shirt, a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath, and grey converse. He also wears a few string and bead (candy) bracelets.   
Personality: Defensive and cautious. Doesn't trust people easily. Very funny and caring toward people. Low self-esteem and depressed even though he acts careless.


End file.
